Arch Line
damage. **Damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Affected enemies are ragdolled as they're pulled towards the Itzal. **Cast range is affected by Ability Range. *If Arch Line is successfully cast within a window of 1''' second after the previous cast, its damage will be multiplied by '''200%, and its energy cost will be reduced by 50%. Any successful cast thereafter will multiply Arch Line's damage by 400% and reduce its energy cost by 75%. **Energy cost reduction is applied to Arch Line's modified activation cost. As an example, with a maxed the next successful cast will consume 0.45 0.5|mt=y}} energy, though the cost will actually cap at 6.25 energy. So any successful casts thereafter will also consume 6.25 energy. **Combo window is affected by Ability Duration and cannot fall below 0.5 seconds under any circumstances. **The duration of the combo window and the respective damage multiplier for the next successful cast are displayed underneath the HUD's targeting reticle. **If no casts are performed within the combo window, the damage and energy cost will reset. *Despite having a noticeable visual and audio effect, Arch Line is silent. *Arch Line is a one-handed ability when cast onto terrain and can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. When used upon allies, both the user and their ally will also treat this action as a one-handed ability. However, casting on enemies will cause interruption. *Arch Line has a slight delay between activation and pulling either an enemy or the user, as the grappling hook has a minute travel time. *Has a cast delay of about ~'0.9' seconds between uses. |tips = *Using Arch Line on allies may be used tactically, either to save them from a group of enemies or to pull them to a higher vantage point. (Discretion is advised when participating in such behavior, as it may be intended and/or received as an attempt at griefing.) *As Arch Line is silent, it can be used as a mean of disposing enemies without alerting nearby units during stealth playthroughs. *Arch Line will consistently mutilate enemies killed by the hook, as with heavily Slash-focused weapons. The pieces of their dismembered corpse will also be flung in the Itzal general direction. **Can be very helpful when used in tandem with a Desecrating , as each corpse will yield its own loot. **Can potentially impede stealth play, as enemies may become alerted at the sight of either corpse. Targeting selectively and thinking ahead should help avoid such situations. *Pulled enemies that were not killed immediately are laid prone, setting them up for Ground Finishers. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Ability Duration increases the combo counter to 1''' seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Ability Efficiency reduces the activation cost to '''10 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Ability Range increases the grappling hook range to 100 meters. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Ability Strength increases the damage to 100 damage. **Has no negative effect on this ability. |bugs= }} Category:Archwing Abilities Category:Update 26 Category:Itzal